Kettle-Head
"MY HEAD IS A FREAKING KETTLE!" ~ Kettle-Head's catchphrase. Kettle-Head is a Dullahan who serves the Irken Empire. He is a reoccurring, though minor character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance As a Dullahan, Kettle-Head is a humanoid being without a head. However, when he went to serve the Irken Empire, he was given a floating kettle to make it seem like he has a head. For every appearance of his so far, he's upgraded his armament each time. In his second appearance, he wielded a metal gauntlet, & in his third appearance, he had 2 of them. This would become his final design onward. History Kettle-Head's real identity remains unknown, nor is anything really known about his personal life. In the year 2017, Kettle-Head was recruited by the Irken Empire for unknown reasons. However, this would not be their first Dullahan. He was given a kettle to float above his neck to give off the appearance that he's not headless even though he is, donning the title of Kettle-Head. Kettle-Head was present at the Ledda Residence after the Easter Egg Hunt on April 16th. He didn't really do much. On June 24th, Kettle-Head would participate in the 4th Super Battle Bros. Tournament. Kettle-Head would appear again on December 3rd, Princess Twilight Sparkle's birthday. Apparently, Jungle Man & Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda were having a very weird "conversation" that involved memes & screaming, so Kettle-Head emerged from the boiler room to silence Jungle Man, hitting him on the head & knocking him out. But Kettle-Head had a second purpose to serve there; he had to remind Dan that he was to do an update video on that day, which he proceeded to do. Once that was over, Kettle-Head noticed Dan was watching My Little Pony: The Movie & left soon afterward. Kettle-Head would not be seen again until Valentine's Day, 2019. Kettle-Head was minding his business outside when he noticed that a Deep Creep named Sinister Smiley was nearby. Frightened, he hid in the garage, where he would stay quiet until he noticed that Heartman was also in the garage. Upon hearing his voice, Kettle-Head repeatedly hit his kettle against a desk to get Heartman's attention, & then he told him about the ominous figure lurking in the shadows. Heartman asked if Smiley hurt Kettle-Head, but he avoided the question to alert Heartman that Smiley doesn't just damage things; he distorts them. Heartman proceeded to go outside to confront this new enemy while Kettle-Head stayed inside safely. Kettle-Head's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Kettle-Head is a bit of an odd one, as he's more benevolent than most Dullahans. Kettle-Head isn't seen very often, so it's hard to read him, but it's known that he likes to make a bombastic entrance. He also has a tendency to shout when he talks. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Dullahan Strength: As a Dullahan, Kettle-Head has above-human strength, evident by him knocking out Jungle Man without giving much effort. Given that he's participated in Battle Bros. before, it's safe to say that he has some combat experience. He is also strong enough to carry not one, but two gauntlets made of iron as if they were as light as a feather. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: Kettle-Head has a fair amount of durability, though there's no on-screen feat that demonstrates this. His maximum durability is unknown. Biological Irrelevance: Because he's a Dullahan, Kettle-Head has no head & does not need one to survive. He doesn't have to breathe, either. However, he can still eat & drink, simply by pouring a food or drink down his neck. Special Powers Magnokinesis: Kettle-Head has magnetic properties, & can utilize magnetism in a few different ways. * Metal Detector: Kettle-Head can detect & identify any type of metal in a given area. * Magnetic Attraction: Using magnetic waves, Kettle-Head can pull certain metals towards him. This is how he keeps his kettle above his neck. * Magnetic Repulsion: With every action comes an equal & opposite reaction, & Kettle-Head is no stranger to this law, as he can repel certain metals with magnetic waves. * E.M.P: Kettle-Head can manipulate electromagnetism to create a pulsing wave of energy. This power has never been demonstrated on-screen, but he can indeed perform this attack. Gate Immunity: Every Dullahan has the mystical, yet uncanny ability to pass through any door or gateway, even if it's locked. A Dullahan's path can never be blocked. Equipment The Freaking Kettle: Floating above Kettle-Head's headless neck is a kettle made out of space titanium. It can be used to defend against lightsabers & can reflect energy projectiles. Twin Gauntlets: Kettle-Head wears a pair of iron gauntlet on both of his hands. Because of their heftiness, he can deliver a heavy-hitting punch. Weaknesses Kettle-Head is weak to gold because it's a metal he cannot magnetize. Plus, as a Dullahan, he simply does not like gold. No one really knows why, especially since one of the Almighty Tallest's favorite colors is gold. Trivia * Kettle-Head was originally intended to appear in an episode of R4ND0MN355, but the episode in question was ultimately scrapped. * There exists a deleted scene of Kettle-Head appearing in Claudius' Quest - Episode 4: Golden Opportunity. He would've appeared after Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien had vanquished a Zaggothua, & would've come to the pool to find his missing kettle. Evidence for this can be shown when the Zaggothua is actually defeated; you can see Kettle-Head's kettle sitting on top of the pool ladder. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Magical Entities Category:Dullahans Category:Weirdos Category:Irken Empire Category:SBB Participants